


Can’t sleep

by tiffanytheweirdo



Category: NCIS
Genre: Domestic Fluff, Established Relationship, F/M, Insomnia, Sleep Deprived Ellie Bishop, Soft Ellick, Soft Nick Torres
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-26
Updated: 2020-03-26
Packaged: 2021-03-01 04:53:23
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 647
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23329543
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tiffanytheweirdo/pseuds/tiffanytheweirdo
Summary: Ellie can’t sleep. Nick wakes and finds his girl missing. Softness ensures.
Relationships: Ellie Bishop/Nick Torres
Comments: 6
Kudos: 58





	Can’t sleep

**Author's Note:**

> I am having hard time sleeping these few days and the idea of what if Ellie can’t sleep and Nick’s there to help just popped into my mind.

Ellie can't sleep. She sighs, looking out at the DC night view, lights still blinking even if it's three in the morning.  
Yes, it's three in the morning and Ellie Bishop can't sleep. She had came out to the living room and curled up by the balcony door about an hour ago, not being able to find a comfy position in her bed and not wanting to wake her boyfriend with her tossing and turning.  
She just sits there on the floor, looking out at the peaceful night sky. She doesn't feel calm though, her brain running miles a minute. She sighs again, rubbing a hand over her forehead. The lack of sleep is giving her a headache.

Nick wakes up suddenly, something makes him open his eyes. He lets out a sleepy groan and reaches over to the other side of the bed, only finding an empty space at where his girlfriend should be soundly sleeping. The lack of warmth on the spot suggests that Ellie has gotten up for a while already.  
Determined to bring his love back to bed, Nick gets off the bed and shrugs on a shirt before heading out of the room.  
Nick's heart aches at what he sees when he steps into the living area of the apartment. Ellie looks so small curling by the side of the window, lost in thoughts.  
Nick picks up a throw blanket at the back of the couch on his way over to Ellie.  
"Babe? Why are you doing up?" Nick asks softly while wrapping the blanket around Ellie's shoulder.  
Ellie jumps at Nick's voice and his touch. She turns around, looking like a deer caught in the headlights.  
"Sorry, didn't mean to scare you" Nick is now sitting on the floor too, pulling Ellie back into his chest.  
Ellie lays her head back onto Nick's shoulder, eyes closing while she lets out a tired sigh.  
"Can’t sleep. Tried to, got sick of laying there but don't wanna wake you" Ellie mumbles, explaining with simple words.  
"What's on your mind?" Nick drops a kiss on the top of Ellie's head before asking.  
"Anything but nothing" Ellie shrugs. Honestly, she is also confused.  
"Wanna talk about it?"  
Ellie shakes her head, wincing slightly when she feels a intense throbbing.  
"Headache?" Nick catches on the quiet whimper, placing one hand onto Ellie's forehead.  
"Yeah, comes with the not sleeping. Vicious cycle"  
"You want me to get you something to help with it?" Nick gently swipes the pad of his thumb across Ellie's frown, easing away the tension.  
"No this feels good, don't stop"  
"Okay"

The pair stays on the floor for a while in a comfortable silence, Nick gently rocking them both back and forth, hand never stroking Ellie's hairline.  
With Nick's warmth engulfing her and his gentle touch soothing her, Ellie's mind seems to become a little bit more at ease. She yawns as sleep finally starting to catch up.  
"Let's go back to bed hmm?" Nick prompts, almost cooing.   
Ellie nods her agreement, but snuggles deeper into Nick.  
Nick chuckles, Ellie always gets all snuggly when she's sleepy and tired. He adjusts Ellie's position so he can stand up more easily with Ellie in his arms bridal style.  
Ellie is already half asleep when Nick tucks her back in onto their bed, the throw blanket still wrapped around her. Nick quickly re-discard his shirt before climbing in behind Ellie to spoon her.  
Just as Nick is about to pull up the cover over them, Ellie flips over and cuddles into Nick's bare chest, lips pressing over Nick's heart.  
"Love you" She whispers against Nick's flesh, breath evening out.  
Nick smiles, and drops another kiss on the top of Ellie's head.  
Wrapping a hand around Ellie's back protectively, Nick pulls up the cover before closing his eyes too.

"Sleep tight baby, I love you too"


End file.
